


in his arms

by unsaidnessa



Series: platonic juke [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidnessa/pseuds/unsaidnessa
Summary: julie had always dreamed of the day she could physically interact with the boys. but her favorite part of it all? platonic cuddles with luke.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: platonic juke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this because there are barely any platonic juke fics. and while i ship them romantically too, i love the concept of them as platonic soulmates as well.

julie had spent months wishing for the day she could finally interact with alex, reggie, and luke. it’s kinda weird having bandmates you can’t...touch. the chemistry was there, but they were her friends. she wanted to be able to fist bump them, high five them, hug them until she couldn’t breathe. those stupid dorks made her life so much brighter. so when the day finally came where they could all physically interact, she never took a second for granted. 

but julie’s favorite thing about finally being able to physically interact with them? platonic cuddles with luke. 

he was currently laying on her chest, which was ironic since you’d expect luke to be the big spoon. but no, he loved to be cuddled, and julie loved to play with his hair as they both watched shitty rom coms.

the stupid couple was currently kissing on the tv, but all julie could think about was luke lying down. their dynamic worked perfectly: one loved to be cuddled and one loved to do the cuddling. it was such a small detail, but it further convinced her that they were platonic soulmates.

in retrospect, there were a lot of details that led her to this conclusion. the obvious one being how well they sang together, as well as what reggie called “stage chemistry.” she felt weird at first, thinking he meant that romantically. but after a while, she totally understood what he was saying. it wasn’t romantic chemistry like everyone thought. luke and julie fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. they helped each other grow, they could talk about anything and everything. it was more than romance, almost like they were family. julie was convinced they were meant to be, but she would never say that to him directly. she wasn’t sure if he felt the same way, or if he just really liked cuddles. deep down, she hoped he considered them soulmates as well.

luke looked up at her, interrupting her running thoughts. julie couldn’t figure out what he was thinking about but it looked...serious. 

“hey love, are you okay? you look worried,” she asked, looking into his eyes. 

“hm?” luke broke away. “yeah, yeah, i’m fine. just thinking.” 

“well, i’m here if you want to talk. or we can just keep watching these dumb people fall in love. i’m okay with either one.” 

silence. julie was confused, but didn’t want to push luke to say anything. she knew he struggled with opening up, and refused to make him uncomfortable. hopefully it wasn’t that big of a deal. even though she was concerned, she continued to stroke his hair, hoping that he was okay. even if he wasn’t, at least they were in each other’s arms. her favorite place to be. 

they continued to watch the movie, but julie could still feel the tension luke was holding within him. she knew he wanted to say something, maybe ask something. but what? had she done something wrong? oh god. was her biggest fear coming true? was he going to end their friendship because she had fucked up? but what did she even do? 

“do you love me?” luke asked suddenly. julie was confused. she told him she loved him every day. why would he doubt that? 

“dude, of course i do. always.” 

“no like...really love me.” he paused. “god i wish i was better with words.” 

julie laughed softly, relieved. “hey, it’s okay. take your time.” 

“you just make me so happy. you make me feel like i belong in the world again. it’s more than just friendship but it’s not romantic. you’re like family.” 

julie smiled. that’s the most open luke had ever been with her. she wanted to savor the moment for as long as it lasted. 

“sorry, that was dumb. it’s okay if you don’t feel the same i just-” 

“luke. of course i feel the same. you got me back into music, made me feel loved again. i didn’t wanna say anything and be weird but...i love you. i really do.” 

julie could feel the sigh of relief that luke let out. he looked up at her again, smiling this time. 

“thank god. i was hoping i didn’t sound like a blubbering idiot.” 

“hey. don’t talk about my best friend like that.” 

they both made eye contact before bursting into laughter. something about that joke sent them into stitches, completely ignoring the movie still playing. 

“damn, the movie’s basically watching us at this point,” luke joked, sitting up. 

“i mean, we are pretty funny. i don’t blame them.” 

luke rolled his eyes and julie joined him, finally getting up as well.

“hey, why’d you leave me? i miss you already,” julie pouted, clearly playing around. deep down, she did miss him, though. they had spent so much time not being able to physically be with each other, so every second without him felt lonely and cold. it felt like the days before, where all she had was flynn. when she felt like maybe flynn was crazy for loving her, for dealing with her bullshit. but once the boys rocked her world (quite literally), she realized flynn was just ahead of her time. julie deserved love, and alex, reggie, and luke proved that to her. 

luke stifled a laugh. “i hate to ruin the moment, and you look really deep in thought, but...i really gotta piss.” 

“DUDE!” julie playfully shoved him, chuckling. “you’re so stupid. go pee, i’ll be here when you get back.” 

“you better be,” he said, walking towards the bathroom. “i still wanna watch the rest of this movie. it’s not as bad as i thought.” 

“don’t worry, i’ll never leave you.” julie smiled. luke had already left, but she was still happy. happy to have a friend like him. happy that even in his stupid moments, he still wanted to spend time with her. happy that she could finally be with her platonic soulmate, forever and always. it’s everything she could have wished for and more.


End file.
